Love, unity, and trust, is equal to family
by DragonFlyMouse
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Amanda (OC), Sirious, Remus, and Severus, a family in the US? The heck's going on? And they move to our favourite little rainy town, Forks Washington, where Sirious is innocent. Seems to good to be true, doesn't it? Read and find out for yourself!
1. Manda's outline

Name: Amanda Elizabeth Alberona.  
Nickname's: Mandy.  
Birth Date: August 13, 1980.  
Blood Status: Muggle-born.

Hair: Strawberry blonde. Shoulder length. Wavey.  
Eyes: Brown.  
Skin Tone: Peachy.  
Height: 5' 3".  
Build: Hour-glass. Dainty.  
Clothing Style: Girly.  
Accessories: Hoop earrings with a red ruby heart on them.

First Year: 1991  
House: Hufflepuff.  
Quidditch: Chaser.  
Best Subject: Transfiguration.  
Worst Subject: History of Magic.  
Elective Classes: Care of Magical Creatures. Arithmancy. Anceint Runes.  
Notable Abilities: Animagus.

Wand: Willow, 9 1/2 in. Unicorn hair.  
Patronus: Wolf.  
Animagus: Timber wolf.  
Pet: Cat.  
Boggart: Spider.

Mother: Lucelia Alberona.  
Father: Vincent Alberona.  
Siblings: Jonathon Alberona (2 year senior). William Alberona (2 year junior).  
Grandparents: Valentine and Victoria Heartfelia (Maternal). Elijah and Sophia Alberona (Fraternal).  
Aunts/Uncles: Polkiss (Maternal). Swan (Fraternal)  
Cousins: Peirs Polkiss. Isabella Swan.

Likes: Reading. Writing. Cooking.  
Dislikes: Sitting around. Being lazy.  
Dreams: N/A.  
Hobbies: Reading. Writing. Cooking. Dancing.  
Positive Traits: Doesn't like sitting around, for any reason.  
Negative Traits: Can't sit still.  
Fear's: Spiders.  
Love Interest's: Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter.

Sorting Hat Analysis: Loyal, dependable, and hard working, brave in the face of danger, and sometimes reckless, could have been a good Gryffindor, but suited better for Hufflepuff.

Personality: Friendly. Loyal. Charismatic. Ball of energy. Truthful. Can make friends out of the scariest people.

Location of Childhood Home: Little Whinging, Surrey.

Organisations: Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Dumbledore's Army.

Affiliation: Dumbledore's Army.

Bio: Grew up as a middle child to the Alberona family, and the only female child, so was doted on, and spoiled a fair amount. Get's into scraps, sometimes full out fights, with her brothers, and they don't talk for weeks on end. Even if they're fighting, though, the siblings will always defend each other against bullies. Recieved her letter to Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday, and eagerly accepts with her families enthusiastic approval.  
Because of her friendly attitude, and often innocent behaviour, she makes friends with numerous people from other Houses, even a few Slytherin's. However, because of her innocence, she is a prime target for bullies, though her older friends quickly jump to her defense.  
Before her 11th birthday, Amanda was in school with her cousin Piers Polkiss, and became friends with his friends, though she also befriended Harry Potter, the school nerd.


	2. Prologue, and planning

A bright September morning, a fifteen year-old girl steps out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel around her torso as she pads lightly down the hall, her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair hanging freely down her shoulders, her bangs dripping water on her face. She closes her bedroom door behind her, and unwraps her towel, dropping it on her bed. She pulls on her clothes, consisting of a pink sweater and light blue jeans. Looking at herself in her mirror, she nods, then ties her hair back in a half side pony, adorned with a purple ribbon, and a strawberry clip on the opposite side, holding her bangs. Happy with her reflection, she skips happily out of the room, and down the stairs, to where her brothers are just slipping on their shoes, her parents ready to take her to London.

At Kings Cross Station, Amanda's dad gets a cart, and with the boys' help, loads her stuff onto it, Mandy holding her fluffy white cat in her arms, the feline quite calm. They head into the station, and run through the barrier, and are greeted with the ruckus of the magical platform, 9 3/4. With her brothers' help, Amanda gets her luggage into a compartment, and when they've done that, the trio return to their parents.

"Amanda, promise me you'll write," mom orders.

"Come now, Lucy, Mandy will have her major exams this year, and she'll need all the time she can get," dad says, a hint towards Amanda.

"Come on, dad, let Mandy have some fun. She can't spend all her free time studying."

"But, Jonah, I will have to," Amanda retorts, between her brothers, her arms around each of them, and their arm each around her shoulders. "OWL's are really important, they decide our entire magical future."

"Anyways, sweet heart, please stay safe, and make sure you write as much as you can," dad orders, after the kid's have argued light heartedly.

"I promise," she smiles, hugging her dad.

After she's said her goodbyes, she heads back into the train, and sits in the compartment she claimed earlier, her cat curling up on her lap. She smiles lightly, and strokes his back absently, waiting for her friends. They pile in after some time, and the friends spend the day catching up.

Some time after lunch passed, Amanda gets up to stretch her legs, and to use the loo, when she passes a Slytherin compartment. She smiles and waves, always friendly, as she walks by, and a few smile in return. On her return trip, one of the Slytherin boys pokes his head out, and calls her back, so she naturally agrees, and takes a seat next to him.

"So, how was your summer, Alberona?" the boy who called her in asks.

"It was pretty good. How about your guys?"

"Same old thing," the only other girl in the compartment shrugs. "Tell us how you spent your holidays," she suggests.

"OK," she agrees. "Well, I got home, and found out my older brother is dating this girl, who's a total bore. She told me I was an immature little girl, for not being able to sit still," she says a bit darkly.

"She should have met you when you first came to school," a boy smirks. "You couldn't even sit still, the teachers had you put on a potion to keep you calm."

"Don't remind me," another boy agrees, scratching the back of his neck. "That was horrid."

"So, what happened then?" the girl asks.

"I told her she can suck it," Amanda grins, and everyone laughs. "Jonah actually broke up with her after that," she says happily. "A few of my muggle friends actually joined up with a gang of street dancers, and they got me into it."

"So, you're a member of a gang, now?" Draco asks from the door.

Amanda smiles at him, "Yepp. Cool, huh?"

Draco snorts, "Just stay safe, got it?"

"Yes, sir," she chirps, smiling.

"Do your parents know you're in a gang?" a boy asks.

"They have no idea," she admits, still smiling. "And I've been in the gang for the last two years," she adds.

They gape at her, "Two years? You joined when you were 13?" a boy demands incredulously.

Amanda nods happily, "Yepp. It's pretty fun," she adds happily.

"Hey, no mudbloods are allowed in this compartment," a Slytherin Prefect snaps, glaring at Amanda.

"Sorry," she says sadly, getting up. "I'll see you guys later," she says, walking out, looking like a kicked puppy. She walks back to her compartment, and takes her seat.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Hannah asks.

"I got kicked out of a Slytherin room," she says sadly, her cat curled up on her lap again.

"Sorry to hear that, Mandy," Ernie MacMillan says, patting her head lightly. "So, did you guys read about Potter over the summer?"

"Yeah, I did," Hannah agrees. "My aunt was at his trial, and said that the Minister was really trying to get him tossed out of school."

"Because of what happened last year?" Amanda asks, stumped.

"Have you been reading the Prophet?" Ernie asks. He sighs at her negative answer, "Well, the Prophet's been running a smear campaign against both Potter, and Dumbledore. I think the old man's gone a bit wacko, and to beleive what Potter's saying. It's just insane."

"I beleive Harry," Amanda says. "He's my friend, from even before we knew about this world," she explains. "I think I'll take Harry's words as truth, rather then a lying rag's words."

"The Prophet does lie an awful lot," a brunette girl agrees. "Besides, do you really think Harry would lie about Cedric's death?"

"You have a point," Ernie reluctantly agrees. "But still, to even think You Know Who is back."

"It is scary," Amanda agrees. "Guess what, you guys?" she chrips, changing the subject. "My older brother had a girlfriend who was a total bore when I got back home. She said..." she trails off with the story, talking animatedly, cheering her friends back up.

* * *

When the train finally reaches the school, everyone is in their uniforms, and Amanda trails off the train after her friends, but spots Harry, and joins him, tackling him in a hug from behind. "Hi!"

Harry chuckles, patting the hands around his throat, "Hi, Mandy. You're choking me," he gasps lightly.

"Sorry!" she instantly lets go, and dances to stand in front of him. "Hi Neville," she greets the portly boy.

"Hi," he smiles. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad. Your's?" she asks.

"Not bad," he agrees.

"Hey, Harry, I missed you in August. How was it?" she asks.

"It was good," he admits, still feeling anger to his other two friends.

"So, shall we get going? Before we have to walk?" Amanda jokes, really not minding the idea, and laughs at her friends' expressions. "Fine, fine, let's grab a carriage," she grins, waving her hand lightly.

When they get into the school, the group splits up, and goes to their respective House tables, and Amanda a little bit mad at Ernie, takes a seat down towards the end of the table, the move not going unnoticed by her friends.

While Headmaster Dumbledore is giving his speech, he's innterupted by the new Defense teacher, Umbridge. The toad looking woman gives a speech, the hidden innuendo's of the Ministry taking over the school more then clear to Amanda, and probably most of the students with half a brain. When Dumbledore continues his speech, a seventh year sitting across from her leans towards her, "Mandy, think she's talking about Potter and Dumbledore saying You Know Who's back?"

"Obviously," Amanda agrees, watching the new DADA teacher from the corner of her eye.

* * *

The next morning Amanda get's up at her usual early hour, and very quietly dresses in a light grey sweater and sweatpants, and pulls on a pair of sneakers, tying her hair up in a single pony at the crown of her head, and leaves the dorm. Walking to the entrance hall, she runs into Umbridge, the woman looking as if she's just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," she greets.

"And you are going where?" the woman asks.

"For a morning jog, ma'am," she smiles. "Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to go for morning jogs, so I can get rid of some of my energy before classes."

"Ah, so you're the hyper active Hufflepuff girl, are you? Go for your run, and don't be late for classes."

"Of course, Professor," she smiles, and walks out of the doors, then takes off like a bullet.

Umbridge stands in the door, watching as the girl races to the lake, and runs along the shore. Shaking her head, she returns to her own rooms, prepping for the day.

When Amanda get's back to her dorm, the girl's are just heading down for breakfast. The girl nods, and races up the stairs, into the bathroom. After her shower, she quickly donnes her uniform, but seeing as she's running late, washing the mud from her hair took longer then expected, she leaves her hair loose, and dripping wet, as she runs to the Great Hall in time to bump into her friends as they're walking to their first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hannah giving Amanda's schedule to her.

* * *

Amanda, for once, is still and quiet in the Great Hall, staring blankly at a letter in her hands. She get's up without a word, ignoring her friends, and walks drunkenly out of the castle, and down towards the Black Lake, where she stops at the edge, the letter clenched tightly in her fist.

Harry had seen the tears on her cheeks as she'd passed him, so had followed her, "Mandy?"

"There gone... Mom... Dad... Jonah... Will..." she cries, her shoulders shaking.

Harry walks up, and touches her shoulder lightly, and takes the letter. He stares at the words, not understanding, as his long time friend walks forward, splashing into the lake. "Mandy, stop!" he yells, splashing after her.

"There gone," she murmurs, deaf to her friend.

Harry splashes after her, and hugs her from behind, "Mandy. Stop it, Amanda!" he yells as she struggles against him, another person splashing in behind them.

The person stands in front of them, and slaps Amanda roughly across the cheek, "That's enough!"

Amanda stares blankly at the blonde, her tears flowing freely now, and she collapses back against Harry, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Just get the mudblood out of here, or she'll freeze," Draco snaps, already splashing away.

Harry stares blankly, but shakes it off, and lifts his friend into his arms, and carries her bridal style back up to the school, where Madam Pomfrey is just running up. The woman drags Harry along behind her, still carrying Amanda, as she's latched onto him, and is sobbing noisily into his chest, as he carries her to the Hospital Wing, everyone staring after them, utterly confused.

Harry, unable to pry her off, crawls into the bed with her, much like when they were kids, and she'd invite him over for the night, but always crawled into the bed he was in. He strokes her hair and back, not saying anything.

A few people come in, and Harry looks curiously at them, not moving much, as his sister figure is clinging so much he's almost immobile. "Professor Dumbledore," he greets softly.

"Hello, Harry," the older man greets, smiling. "Are you aware of why miss Alberona is in this state?" he asks curiously.

"I read the letter she got earlier," Harry nods. He looks back at her, holding her closer, Amanda quite willing, "It said her family was killed in a house fire. All of them," he adds in a whisper.

"Oh, my," the old man says after a few moments. "Poppy, please allow Harry to stay with her, as she seems to have latched on to him. Harry, I will have you excused from classes tomorrow. Try to sleep," he adds, and walks out.

Harry sighs, "Not likely."

* * *

"Psst, Harry," a familiar voice whispers in his ear.

"Draco," he whispers back. "What are you doing here?" he asks, turning his head to see the blonde.

"We were supposed to talk again tonight, idiot," the blonde hisses. "How is she?" he asks, looking pointedly at the sleeping, yet still crying girl.

Harry looks down at her, "Not that great. Draco, I want to tell her what's going on. With us, I mean."

"Can we trust her?" Draco demands.

Harry nods, "She's kept all of my secrets, Draco. And, she's beyond loyal. I'd trust her with my life. I do, actually," he adds.

"Then I trust her as well," Draco agrees after a minute of silence, and sits on the bed.

Harry shakes her shoulder lightly, "Mandy. Mandy, wake up," he quietly urges.

Amanda wakes up, and looks up at her brother figure, "Harry? What...?"

"It's ok, Mandy. Can you let me go, so we can talk a bit easier?" Harry asks.

In answer, Amanda releases him, embarrassed at her actions earlier, not having forgotten anything. She sits up, and spots the blonde, rubbing her cheek lightly. "Sorry, for earlier," she murmurs.

"It's ok, Mandy," Harry soothes, sitting up. "Amanda, Draco and I are friends. We have been since last year."

*** _FLASHBACK_ ***

Harry wakes up slightly, and can hear the Weasley's talking around him, and about him. He listens, and his surrogate family is talking badly about him, calling him a liar. He hears a growl from beneath his bed, and guesses it's Sirious, growling in anger at the Weasley's. Hermione speaks up, in his defense, and is told off for beleiving a liar like him.

After they leave, Harry sits up, and leaves the Hospital Wing, walking aimlessly through the halls, Sirious following him silently in dog form. Harry crashes into the last person he wants to see, but does the most unexpected thing, and collapses into sobs against Draco Malfoy's chest.

Draco drags the sobbing teen into an empry classroom, the dog following them, watching Harry protectively. "What's this about, Potter?" Draco snaps.

"The... Weas-leys," Harry explains, hiccuping on the name.

"What did those Weasels do?" Draco asks, crossing his arms and leaning against a desk.

"They... called me... a liar," Harry says through his sobs. "And they're... fakers. Hermione... she's still my friend though," he says happily, but still crying.

"I'm not surprised, in the least," Draco says.

"I'm sorry... Draco. Can we... be friends?" Harry asks tearfully.

"Of course," the blonde grins.

*** _FLASHBACK END_ ***

"So... you've been friends this entire year?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah," Draco agrees. "So's Hermione," he adds.

Harry smiles, "You said her name."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snaps. He looks at Amanda, "So, we have a plan, and being you two are like siblings, we've wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"Amanda, we're not going home at the end of the year," Harry states. "We're leaving. And Hermine's coming along. I didn't want to ask you, because of everything back in Surrey, but now..."

"Now I'm an orphan, I have nothing holding me," she finishes, looking down at her hands sadly.

"Will you come with us?" Draco asks.

Amanda wipes her eyes, and gives them a smile, "Where are we going?"

They smile, breathing a sigh of releif. "Well, we don't actually have it planned that far yet," Harry admits.

"But, we are leaving at the end of the school year," Draco adds. "We can lay low, and figure things out."

"Where are we going to be laying low?" Hermione asks, having slipped into the room a few moments ago, smiling at Amanda.

"I was thinking at Sirious'," Harry says.

"But, Harry, that's where the Order is," Hermione sighs, her hand to her brow. "And besides, Dumbledore's the Secret Keeper."

"But, I know a spell that will remove him as the S.K., and make it someone else," Draco says.

"Seriously?" Hermione asks, gaping at him.

"Well, Harry, who's the new S.K.?" Draco asks, smirking at Hermione.

"But the place isn't mine," Harry says.

"Harry, Sirious is your godfather, and by rights, your his heirs, if he's killed, so by law, everything he owns, is yours," Hermione says.

"Is it possible to talk to Sirious?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, but one problem. Umbridge has the fires watched in the school," Draco says.

"I can get him here," Harry says. "Besides, he's been itching to get out of the house since he went in."

"Just tell him to be careful," Hermione begs.

* * *

Amanda is sitting in the forest, in her wolf form, her ears twitching back and forth, waiting for the other animagus to get there. She thinks back to her friends' reaction to the fact she's an animagus, and then they were scared when they saw her form. She laughs lightly, and gets to her feet, and pads lightly to the other animagi as he comes into view. The pair of K9's sniff noses, and Amanda transforms back into her human self. "Hi, I'm Amanda Alberona," she greets.

The large black dog she just sniffed noses with rears back, and the fur melts into skin, revealing a slightly bedraggled man. "Sirious Black. Harry said your one of his friends, even before coming here."

"Yeah," she smiles. "We met back in pre-school, and I had to have him as a friend. Mom and dad... really liked him as well... Come on, they're waiting," she says brightly, changing again into her large wolf form. She trots off, the large black dog following her.

She leads him, with the help of the Marauders Map, through the school undetected, to the seventh floor, where she walks past the Room of Requirement three times, before the door appears, and she opens the door, Sirious trotting in before she shuts the door.

"Took you long enough, Mandy," Draco snaps, having quickly adopted the name as well. "So this is Sirious? It's an honour to meet you," he says.

"You as well, Draco," Sirious says, human again, and shakes the blonde's hand, but quickly hugs Harry tightly. "Good to see you again, Harry."

"You as well," Harry murmurs. He stands back, and the group takes seats, Amanda taking the floor, leaning against Harry's shins.

"So, what kind of plan are you hatching?" Sirious asks, a grin on his face.

"We're leaving Hogwarts, and never coming back," Harry states. "I heard what the Weasley's said after the Tournament. I took Draco's advice, and got myself tested at Gringott's."

"Dumbledore's been giving him potions to keep him docile, and to keep him under his control," Hermione says, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sirious straightens, "What do you mean potions?"

"Exactly as it sounds," Draco says.

"He even tried giving me a potion that would make me hate Harry," Amanda says. "He didn't want Harry to have any friends from the Muggle world."

"I even had the test, and he tried doing the same thing to me," Hermione says.

"That bastard!" Sirious yells, pacing around the room.

"Sirious, we'd like to make HQ our home until we figure things out," Harry says.

"But Dumbledore's the S.K., Harry. We can't just take that away from him," Sirious says.

"Draco knows a spell," Amanda says, currently laying infront of the fire.

"It's true," Draco says. "We don't even need Dumbledore here to do it. We just need your permission, being it is your house."

"You have my permission," Sirious says, and takes a seat again. "Who'll be the new S.K.?"

"I was thinking we could Mandy," Harry says. "She knows all of my secrets, and hasn't said anything, to anyone. Even when she was furious, and not talking to me, she didn't say anything."

"Could you withstand something like the Cruciatus curse, in order to keep the secret?" Sirious asks seriously.

"I have a high pain tolerance," Amanda says, sitting up.

"You have total trust in her, and Draco?" Sirious asks.

"I do," Harry states.

"Then let's do it," Sirious grins.

"That's the Sirious I know," Harry smiles. "Ready, Draco?"

"Yepp," the blonde sighs. "Mandy, I need you to kneel infront of me, facing them. Sirious, I need to you stand infront of her," he orders. When their in position, Draco takes out his wand, Sirious following his instructions, and taking out his as well.

Draco performs the spell perfectly, waving his wand, and touching first Sirious' chest, then Amanda's head. He repeats the process, a silver line forming between Amanda's chest and extending out of the room, attaching to Dumbledore's chest. As Draco performs the spell, the thread snaps, and turns pink, moving from the old man, who is confused, to wraps around Amanda.

Sirious touches Amanda's chest with his wand, and says the remaining part of the spell, finishing it, and making the girl the official Secret Keeper of Grimmauld Place.

Amanda get's to her feet when the glow fades, and grins, "How is it I know the address, yet I've never been told it?"

"That's what happens when you're the S.K.," Sirious says, clapping her shoulder happily. "So, now you have a place to plan, what's next?"

"We figure out what our plan is," Hermione says.

"We need to finish this year of school," Amanda states. "Not only for the tests, but I promised mom and dad," she says a bit sadly.

Sirious squeezes her shoulder, "Well, you can't leave the school until you've finished the year anyways. But we can start planning now," he adds.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Hermione asks.

"I have some family in the States," Amanda offers, returning to her spot at the fire, and laying on her stomach.

"It's not the Polkiss' is it?" Harry asks.

Amanda arches her brow at him, "What makes you think I have only one aunt and uncle, Harry? No, it's not the Polkiss'," she says, rolling onto her back. "My dad's older brother, my uncle Charlie. I haven't seen him in years, but we talk when I'm at home."

"Out of curiosity, is Sirious still guilty over in the States?" Hermione asks.

"No, he was cleared," Amanda says. "Let's see... I was talking to uncle Charlie and I asked about Sirious. Uncle said that he'd been cleared, due to some evidence that was found, but ignored in the court system here. He also said that he'd been clear for quite a while, actually."

"Then the States it is," Harry says.

"Wait, I'm coming with you?" Sirious asks incredulously.

"Well, a bunch of kids can't live alone together," Draco states. "So you're coming with us, naturally."

"Well, I like the sound of that," Sirious grins. "But what about Remus, and Snivellus?"

"Why do you care about Snape?" Harry asks curiously.

"Well..." he smiles bashfully, scratching the back of his neck, "We're, uh... romantically involved... with each other," he blushes deeply.

"When did this happen?" Amanda asks, the two Gryffindors gaping at the older man.

"It's been for a little while, actually," Sirious admits. "I've uh... liked them both for a while," he admits.

"Well, can we trust Remus and Professor Snape?" Amanda asks, not knowing who the first man is.

"Ya, we can trust them," Hermione states. "They're both in the Order, and are more loyal to Harry then Dumbledore."

"Should I go get Snape, then?" Amanda asks, now bouncing on her knees slightly.

"Draco, it'll be less suspicious if you go get him," Hermione says.

"Right," the blonde stands. "I'll be back in a little while. "But who's Remus?"

"He was Professor Lupin," Harry grins.

Draco nods, and takes his temporary leave, shutting the door behind himself. Amanda stands up, and starts dancing around the room, Harry and Hermione ignoring her actions, while Sirious gapes curiously at her.

"Um, Harry, why's she dancing?" Sirious asks.

"She's hyper active, and can't ever sit still," Hermione says. "She was on potions, but started hating Harry, and was actually getting depressed."

"I started making her a different potion," Snape states, coming into the room after Draco. "I had her stop taking the potions Pomfrey was giving her, and had her start drinking the potions I was making for her."

"And they work really well, Professor," Amanda grins, spinning past him in a twirl.

"Glad to hear it," the man sighs, rubbing his brow. "So, what's this about?"

"The four of us are leaving, and never coming back here," Harry states. "Sirious is coming as well, and mentioned you and Remus, and your..."

"Relationship," Amanda supplies, still spinning.

"Yeah," Harry nods. "So, we were wondering if you'd like to come along with us?"

"Leave Dumbledore and the students?" Snape clarifies.

"Yepp," Draco smirks. "Leave it all behind, You Know Who, dark parents."

"Controlling bastards," Amanda puts in, her voice sounding happy as she continues dancing around the room.

"Well, I understand Potter and Malfoy, even you, Alberona. But why you, Granger?" Snape asks.

Amanda stops dancing, and leans on the back of Sirious' chair, "I don't even know why you're leaving willingly, Hermione."

The other girl blushes, looking at her lap, and playing with her fingers lightly. "The truth is, I found out my parents hate me. They asked me not to ever return home," she sniffles. Amanda walks over and hugs the girl, patting her hair. Hermione wraps her arms around her friends waist, and sobs into her shoulder.

"Now that's cleared up," Harry says awkwardly. "Will you come with us, Prof. Snape?"

"Most willingly," he smiles. "Where are we going?"

"The States," Draco says. "Mandy's got an uncle that says Sirious is an innocent man over there."

"Works for me," Snape smiles. He looks at Sirious, "So, they know about us and Remus?"

Sirious nods, getting to his feet, and the two men hug, sharing a little kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I hope I haven't confused you too much. Anyways, the story happens in Fifth year, as you've probably figured out by now. The Alberona's are killed in a house fire nearing the end of term, when exams are nearing. I'm not going to tell you their results as of yet, that comes a bit later. And yeah, a few things have been changed.

No flames, and no mean comments, they'll be ignored, by me at least. See you next chappy!


	3. The escape

_"Works for me," Snape smiles. He looks at Sirious, "So, they know about us and Remus?"_

_Sirious nods, getting to his feet, and the two men hug, sharing a little kiss._

* * *

Amanda walks out, and goes for her morning jog around the lake, running it's perimeter a few times. On her last round, Sirious, in dog form, walks out of the forest, and tackles her to the ground, licking her face and whimpering, wagging his tail happily. Laughing, Amanda pushes him off, and sits up, hugging him tightly, "Oh, Blacky, I was so worried about you!"

"Amanda, are you alright?" Ernie asks, running her way, followed by their friends.

Amanda wipes her eyes, and gets to her feet, "This is Blacky," she sniffles, wiping her eyes. "He is... or was, I guess, Billy's dog."

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a dog?" Hannah asks, petting the large dog.

"He was more Billy's, and hardly payed me any attention, so I figured it was kinda pointless to mention him," she admits.

"So, your brothers dog comes and finds you, after it's master... passes?" Ernie sniffs derisively.

Sirious snarls, his hackles rising as he crouches low infront of his 'new mistress'. Amanda pats his head, "It's ok, Blacky. Come on, and let's ask the Headmaster if you can stay with me, hey?" Sirious barks happily, getting everyones attention, and he runs ahead of her, then back, and grabs the hem of her skirt, pulling her along. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yells, following him as he pulls her along, everyone laughing good naturedly as they watch.

When they reach the castle, Amanda takes the lead, and guides her 'pet' to the headmasters office, meeting Prof. Umbridge along the way. "Good morning, Prof. Umbridge," she greets with a smile, dropping her hand on 'Blacky's' head.

"And what is a dog doing in here?" Umbridge demands.

"He was my younger brothers dog," Amanda says sadly, looking down at him. "I guess, knowing he was gone, Blacky came to find me. I was just on my way to ask the Headmaster if I could keep him here, with me, being school's only got a few weeks left." Amanda adds a little sniffle in her explanation, and wipes her eyes, Sirious nuzzles her hip gently, offering strength.

"Well, it's not policy, but seeing as you've been such a good girl this year, I will allow it, on behalf of the Ministry. There's no need to see Dumbledore now," she smiles, and pats the girl's shoulder lightly. "Why don't you go and enjoy the sun, while it's out," she suggests, still smiling.

Amanda wipes her eyes, and gives the toad a watery smile, "Thankyou, Prof. Umbridge. But is it really alright for me to keep him, when there are so many cats around?"

"It's fine," Umbridge soothes. "Now, run along, and enjoy your new friends company."

After the woman has walked away, Amanda is greeted by Dumbledore, who looks oddly at Blacky, but shakes it off, seeing as the dog is quite close to the girl. "Hello, miss Alberona," he greets. "I overheard your conversation with Prof. Umbridge," he says lightly. "You are most welcome to keep Blacky here, so long as he doesn't attack anyone, or the cats," he adds, as McGonagal walks up.

"Thank you, professor," Amanda smiles, still petting the head at her waist. "I think we'll take the chance to enjoy the weather, being it is nice out. What do you say, boy? Wanna play?" she asks.

Sirious barks excitedly, and rushes down the hall, then back to her, and pulls the laughing girl down the hall, wanting to get out before he attacks the old bastard. Once outside, he releases her, and takes off running, chasing a bird, then a butterfly, much to the amusement of the students. Grinning, Amanda summons a ball, and tosses it for the dog, who chases it eagerly, and brings it back, dropping it in her hand.

After a few throws, Sirious decides to play catch with her, and teases her with the ball, wagging his tail, the ball in his mouth, jumping out of her reach as she ries getting the ball. After a few minutes of this, he gets bored, drops the ball, and chases a butterfly, barking wildly as he chases it by a tree.

Laughing, Amanda watches as he circles the tree, trying to find the bug, and decides to take pity on him, so calls him back, and hugs him tightly. "Thanks, Blacky," she murmurs into his neck.

Sirious pulls away, and licks her cheek, while Harry walks up, and pats the dogs head, "Long time no see, Blacky. What's he doing here, Mandy?" he asks, pulling the act.

"I guess that since Billy and the others are gone, he came for me," she murmurs, Sirious still licking the tears off her cheeks. "Hey, Hermione, Ron," she greets as the two come up. "This is my brothers... sorry, my, dog, Blacky. Boy, this is Hermione and Ron," she says, still hugging him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blacky," Hermione says, patting his head, and getting her hand licked in return, making her giggle.

"Sorry, he's always been a kisser," Amanda grins, getting to her feet. "Ron, whats wrong?" she asks, looking at him curiously.

"I swear I've seen this dog before," he says. "But it's not possible," he adds, shaking his head.

"Sometimes Blacky has that effect on people, being he's such a big boy," Amanda smiles, scratching between his ears. "Wanna throw the ball?" she offers the orb to the red head.

Ron holds up his hands in defense, and backs away, "No, I'll pass."

"What, scared of a little dog, Weasel?" Draco laughs as he walks up with some of his cronies. "Wow, that's real pathetic, Weasel," he laughs. He holds out his hand, "I'll play with him, if you don't mind, Alberona."

"Sure," she smiles, and tosses him the ball, the blonde catching it easily.

With a smile, Draco tosses the ball with all of his strength, and the ball lands in the lake, Sirious chasing after it, and splashing happily into the water. Amanda slaps her brow, "Does anyone know a good spell to dry hair?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiles, and teaches it to her as Sirious gets the ball, and swims back. He comes running back at them, and shakes himself out, everyone holding their arms up over their faces, while everyone watching laughs.

"Well, we all smell like wet dog now," Amanda grins, ruffling Sirious' fur, and accepting the ball. "Wanna throw it again, Malfoy?" she asks innocently. Draco grins, and accepts the ball, and tosses it away from the lake, not really wanting to get shook on again.

* * *

Amanda walks out of the bathroom in a towel, Sirious trotting out behind her, having just underwent another bath, and is smelling quite good. With a blush, she turns away from the dog, and pulls on her panties and bra, then drops the towel, and pulls on some shorts and a tank top, then turns to the dog. "It's time for you to be dried off, Blacky," she grins, pouncing on him with the towel. The pair wind up rolling around, Sirious trying to get away as she dries him off, the racket making the other girls laugh at the show.

When he's as dry as possible from the towel, she releases him, and sits back, grinning at him, "Was that fun?" He snorts at her, and the girls laugh.

"Mandy, he's such a sweet dog," Hannah compliments as said girl sits on her bed. "I can't beleive he was on his own for so many weeks," she cooes at him, patting her knee. She smiles as he goes to her, and she scratches his head.

"Are you really allowed to have him here, though?" Lina asks worriedly.

"Yeah," Amanda smiles. "Both Umbridge and Dumbledore gave me permission, so long as he doesn't chase any cats," she grins, and the girls laugh with her, knowing McGonagall is a cat animagus.

Amanda strips off her shorts, and pulls on some sweat pants and a sweater, and slips on a pair of black flip flops, and tosses her hair into a messy bun, a quill stuck through it. A black collar with silver spikes is around Sirious' neck, Amanda holding the chain link leash as the group of friends head off to the Great Hall for dinner, Sirious right at her side, the leash beyond slack as she holds it gently, knowing he wont run away.

After taking their seats, Sirious lays under the table, the handle for the leash under her foot. As dinner continues, a bowl of meat on the floor for Sirious, the dog catches a whiff of his lover, and takes off, galloping at him, and tackling the man to the ground, and licking his face mercilessly.

"Sorry, Prof. Snape," Amanda cries, pulling the dog off the potions master. "Blacky, don't do that," she scolds, flicking his nose.

"It's alright," Snape says, surprising the silent Hall as he's smiling gently. "I'm rather fond of dogs," he admits, scratching his animagus lover between the ears.

Amanda smiles, "Glad to hear it. Being he likes you, would you mind holding him, sir?" she asks, offering the leash to the man.

Snape smiles, and most of the students have a heart attack at this never before seen side of the man. Amanda reclaims her seat, ignoring the fact, as usual, that she's being stared at for bringing out the good side of someone.

* * *

After dinner, Amanda takes back her dog, much to his chagrin, and brings him back to the dorms, knowing the group is planning on meeting up again tonight. A bit after the girls are asleep, the pair sneak out, and down to the ROR, and are the first ones their. Smiling, Amanda turns into her wolf, and the two roll around, playing and barking, as the pair bite at each other.

Draco is the first their, but decides to let the dogs play, and waits by the door, grinning as the two bark and growl at each other, snarling once or twice, but all in play. By the time the rest of the group is there, Sirious has Amanda pinned on her back, his teeth at her throat. He jumps off of her, and she rolls to her paws, the two turning into humans again, and are grinning happily.

"I haven't had a scuffle like that for a few years," Sirious says. "Thanks, Mandy," he grins.

"Not a problem," she smiles, and plops down on the floor infront of the fire, her legs crossed infront of her. "So, what's the plan so far 'Mione?"

"Head striaght for the airport, and get to Forks from their. I haven't been able to see what they have for houses, or even hotels," she sighs.

"I can help out on that end. I have an estate in Forks, Washington," Sirious offers. "It's not nearly as well protected as Grimmauld, so we won't have to do all that much to get in."

"Will we have to clean it like we did over the summer?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have near as many dark stuff in it, being we only ever went their a few times in my entire childhood. Mommy dearest didn't like it much," Sirious smiles. "It was pretty nice though."

"Well, that's good. Mandy, have you been able to get hold of your uncle?" Draco asks, having joined her on the floor by the fire.

"No, not yet. I'm gonna have to see the Polkiss' first anyways, so we won't be able to head for the airport straight away. Sorry," she sighs.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Harry asks knowingly.

Amanda smiles, and scratches the back of her neck, "Well, we have a battle coming up the day after we'll get home from school. Drey says there's no chance of me pussing out, being they lost a few people to a few other gangs last month."

"Well, that's decided then," Harry says. "You've gotta go, or Drey'll be furious."

"Wait, fill us in, please?" Draco requests.

"I'm a member of a street dance gang, and the one other member who knows about magic has been keeping me posted on everything. We have a huge fight, as I said earlier, and they're down by one right now. We'll be back to the bare minimum once I get back. But without me, we're liable for disqualification, and the guys'll lose the house. I can't do that to them, not after everything they've done for me."

"What have they done for you, Amanda?" Snape asks.

"They looked into the fire, recently, and found some stuff out."

"Mandy, tell us what they found," Sirious orders.

"Peirs started smoking, so's the rest of the gang. The guys, they found a cigarette butt in the ashes. We have connections in the PD, and they got the butt's DNA tested."

"Piers," Harry growls.

"They found more then one butt, Harry," Amanda growls, pacing infront of the fire in agitation. "It was Dudley's whole gang, that they found. They even found Jonah and Billy's DNA on the butt's!" she yells, the palms of her hands pressed against her eyelids as she stands facing the fire, her shoulders shaking. "I don't know what to think anymore," she whimpers.

"Hey, we're you're family as well, Mandy," Sirious states softly, his hands on her shoulders, having wlaked over a few moments ago. "We'll help you get throught this, sweet heart," he promises, hugging her lightly, his chin on her head.

Amanda nods, not able to talk past the lump in her throat.

The group changes the subject, leaving the pair in the hug, and planning around the dance-off.

When Amanda pushes lightly out of the hug, the man sits down next to his lover, and all of them are surprised when she sits on his lap, snuggling into his chest like a small child needing the comfort of their parent. Sirious smiles lightly, and drapes his arm around her waist lightly, holding her closer, as he snuggles closer to Snape.

"You guys look like a cozy little family," Hermione says lightly.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Draco asks her.

"Well, yeah, it's the plan, but to think they'd look like a family in reality, it's just, kinda surprising."

"Yeah," Harry agrees. He grins, and joins the group, sitting on the floor against Sirious' shins. "Family," he murmurs, content. Hermione smiles, and sits on Snapes lap, Draco sitting against his shins. "I think we're missing someone, though," Harry murmurs, his head slightly in Amanda's lap, Draco in the same position, only with Hermione.

"Yeah, we're missing Remus," Sirious sighs. "But that'll change when school lets out. By the way, Severus, has anything been said about Blacky's resemblance to Snuffles?"

"A few things, yes, and everyone in the Order is confused as to why we know longer know the address for HQ. Dumbledore's terrified, to say the least. What happened anyways?"

"I took the S.K. position from Dumbledore, and gave it to Amanda," Draco says lightly.

"Well done, Draco," Snape compliments. "Fifty points to Slytherin. Fifty for Hufflepuff. One hundred for Gryffindor. One each for the two," he adds for Draco's benefit.

"I know," Draco sighs. "So, not to ruin the happy family moment, or anything, but Mandy, when we go into Hogsmeade, maybe you should get in contact with your uncle, and set things up. Maybe even get the tickets for the plane."

"I can do that easily," Amanda nods. "This coming weekend, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione breaths, falling asleep against Snape.

"Alright, that's enough cuddling for one night," Snape says. "Bed, all of you. And you, go back with your mistress," he orders Sirious.

"Fine," he sighs dramatically. "But you do realize I'm sleeping with her, in her bed, right?"

"What?!" Snape demands, but Sirious is already out of the room, Amanda in his arms. He stops a few floors down, and puts her down, turning back into a dog, and they sneak back into the dorms, and Amanda crawls into bed, Blacky curling up against her, over the covers.

* * *

Amanda walks out of the Great Hall, shaking her hand free of writers cramp, knowing their's ink splattered on her face, she had been writing so fast. She walks down to the potions lab, Snape in a lesson, but knocks, and pokes her head in the door.

"Hi Prof. Snape, may I come in?" she asks, seeing the man.

"Yes, I suppose you may," he sighs. "Do not help the students. Pay attention to the recipe and instructions," he orders. "What can I help you with, Alberona?"

"Well, my next OWL is potions, and I was wondering if I would be able to look at some of the harder potions, for inspiration?"

"It's unorthodox," he sighs, rubbing his brow. "However, seeing as you are on the same level as Granger, and have no doubt been doubting yourself, I will allow it. The books are there," he points. "And I beleive Blacky has had enough of the potions lab. Take him with you before I poison him," he growls.

"Will do," she grins, patting her thigh. "Thank you, sir," she says, walking out, Sirious in towe, and carrying a potions book from his personal collection.

With a sigh, she sits by the edge of the lake, smiling as she allows some younger students to play with Blacky, allowing her to browse the tabe of contents. She finds one that interests her, and flips to the page, Snape having put his own instructions into the directions, adding little notes here and there for better quality.

Having an inkling that the exam will allow the students to make their own potion, she chooses it, and pulls out her own potions book, looking for the chosen one. She finds it, and scribbles Snape's directions in the proper places, making little notes about the effects.

Nodding to herself, she pushes both books into her bag, and heads back to the school for lunch, Blacky following with a simple whistle, and the kids follow, hungry themselves. During lunch, she props her book open, studying her chosen potion, eating whats on her plate absently.

After lunch, the fifth years are made to wait while the room is set up for them, everything provided, except the books. Amanda leans against the wall beside Harry, Sirious between them, panting lightly. When they're allowed in, Sirious licks their hands for good luck, and after they've gone in, he sits patiently, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

When they do come out, he tackles them to the floor, and licks their faces as a congratulatory hug, though he will later. Both of them laugh, and he even gets a chuckle out of Hermione, and Draco as he passes, even a patt on the head from the blonde. In return, he licks his hand, but returns to his mistress the girl having walked away slightly. He follows her back to the potions lab, where she leaves the book on the desk, then retreats to the Common Room, where she collapses face down on the sofa.

Chuckling, Sirious licks her cheek, and she glowers lightly at him. He licks her cheek again, and she pats his head, "I'm so tired, Blacky. I just wanna sleep," she complains.

"Woah, call the paper!" Ernie teases coming in. "I've never heard you say that, Amanda. What's gotten into you?"

"The DA, studying, practising, and the nightmares have caught up to me," she says tiredly.

"Well, we don't have any exams tonight," he soothes. "Why don't you get some sleep now, and study when you wake up?" he suggests.

"I don't think I have enough energy to move," she mumbles.

Ernie gets a younger girl to run up and get an older girl, and explains the situaion to her. The girl agrees to carry Amanda up to her room, Blacky following as his mistress is already asleep as she walks clumsily up the steps.

The older girl lays Amanda on the bed that Blacky goes to, and strips her slightly out of the uniform, and leaves her in her bra and panties, and leaves, the blonde sound asleep.

Being the rooms empty, but for Amanda and himself, Sirious changes, and grabs a cold cloth from the bathroom, and lays it on her brow, and pulls the blankets up to her chin, then lays down, in dog form, next to her, his head on her waist.

* * *

"Amanda, get up, Hermione needs you," Hannah's voice echoes in her sleep fogged mind.

Amanda opens her eyes, her friend standing over her, and she sits up, rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Still daylight. Come on, Hermione wants you, now," she says, and pulls her out of the bed.

Amanda nods, and walks down in her bra and panties, not really wanting to get dressed, and walks down the steps barefooted. She opens the door to a panicing Hermione, who grabs her wrist, and pulls her along as she nealry runs down the hall, Blacky following them, curious.

"Granger, why did you ask for me as well?" Draco demands, already leaning against the wall waiting for them. "Nice outfit," he teases.

"It's Harry," Mione says as she passes the wall a few times, and the door appears. "Come on," she orders, and they follow her in. The room is dark, and Harry is cowering in a corner, his hands over his head, shivering as if cold.

"Harry," Sirious whispers, kneeling infront of him, and touching his shoulders. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Voldemort... He made me see something."

"Harry, what did you see?" Hermione asks.

"He was torturing Sirious, in some sort of wierd place, and demanding that he take something down for him."

"Harry, I'm right here," Sirious soothes, gripping the boys shoulders tightly.

"I know!" Harry yells angrily. "It scared me, Sirious! He used whatever it is that connects us to make me think he had you! It would have worked to," he growls angrily.

"Harry, listen to me," Amanda orders, shoving Sirious out of the way, and kneeling on front of Harry. "Sirious is here, Harry. Voldemort never had him, and he never will. We'll figure this out, and you'll be able to block him out. Harry, I promise."

"Occlumency," Draco says. "He needs to learn Occlumency, so stop Him from getting in your mind. All of us could learn it," he adds.

"Does anyone know how to use it? And can they teach it?" Hermione asks.

"I know it," Draco says. "And yes, I can teach all of you as well. But I think Harry needs it now. You up for it, Harry?" the blonde asks.

"Let's do this," Harry states, looking up. He blushes at the nearly naked girl in front of him, and rears back, his hands over his eyes, "Put some clothes on!"

"You know, I'm actually kinda curious as to what excatly it is that Voldemort wants you to do," Amanda says, shaking her head at her blushing friend.

"Well, we can always go and see," Sirious grins.

"You're supposed to be an adult, Sirious, not a kid anymore," Draco sighs, slapping his brow.

"Ah, come on, Draco, don't you wanna know what it is Voldemort wants?" Harry asks, not looking at Amanda.

"You know, we finished all of our exams today right?" Amands starts. "This could be a good chance to get out of here early."

"I like the sounds of that," Sirious agrees.

"Why are you supporting his idiocy?" Hermione asks the girl.

"Because I'm needed tomorrow for a fight," she sighs.

"I thought it wasn't for another week?" Snape asks, walking in.

"They have another one, and the other team added a person, so the group's liable for disqualification. You guys don't have to come with me, though, being school is still going," she adds.

"I've spoken with Umbridge," Snape says. "The toad is going to have your three," pointing at Harry, Hermione, and Amanda, "expelled, and put in the psych ward of St. Mungo's. Her plan is for tomorrow."

"Then we're leaving tonight," Draco states. "My family is not going their, for any reason beyond healing. Well? Let's go!" he snaps.

The group splits off, returning to their rooms. Amanda walks into her dorm, the girls sitting and chatting on their beds, ready for bed. They gape at Amanda as she struts in, and pulls her trunk out from under her bed.

"Amanda, what's going on?" Hannah demands.

"I was told by a reliable source that Umridge is having me commited to St. Mungo's, for mental instability," she states. "I'm getting out now, before she can have me taken there," she says simply, pulling her drawers, and dumping the contents into her trunk.

"We'll help," the girls say, and get a smile from Amanda.

When her trunk is packed, the girl pulls on a black outfit, with a hood, and turns to her roommates. "Guys, I have to tell you something. I'm not leaving alone. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Snape, Lupin, and I are leaving together. We're a family, beleive it or not, and are escaping together."

She lifts her trunk off the bed, and it drops heavily, "On another note, Sirious Black is innocent, as proven by the authorities in the States. Do you beleive me?"

"Yeah, yeah," they agree. "Where is he?" one asks.

"Right here," the man says, setting the trunk straight. "I'm an animagus," he adds, smiling at them. "Mandy, let's get going, before the gang thinks the worst. Use a levitation spell," he advises, before shrinking into a dog again.

"See you guys," Amanda says, waving over her shoulder as she leaves, her trunk floating behind her, and the dog at her heels.

* * *

They get to the main doors, and the group is waiting in an alcove behind the one eyed witch. Sirious leads her over, and Harry pulls his wand out and taps the hump on the statues back. A door opens in it, and Sirious risks being caught to heft the trunks down the chute, and is the first to slide down, followed by Harry, Hermione, Amanda, Draco, and finally Snape.

"Where does this lead to?" Amanda asks, her breath coming out in a foggy cloud from the chill.

"Honeydukes," Sirious grins. "Come on, let's get going," he orders.

"Jeez, I can't see," Draco complains, having hit his head on the ceiling.

"Oh!" Amanda exclaims, and changes, knowing that Sirious will understand her, being she could understand him.

"Let's go, I'll lead, and tell you when to duck," Sirious says, adopting a high pitched voice, and gets barked at.

"I don't think we need the translation," Harry laughs, patting her head. "Lead the way, Mandy."

The white wolf nods, and takes off, her tail bobbing behind her as she walks.

Sirious laughs, "You haven't lived the last fifteen years as a dog, Mandy. Try that, before you start complianing about smelling things you shouldn't." He sighs, "Boy's try controlling your hormones... and take a shower more often," he says in a high pitched voice.

Amanda growls, and snaps, making the group laugh lightly.

"I'd like to see you try," Sirious smirks, right behind her. He bangs his head harshly on the low ceiling, and the group laughs.

"You deserved that, Black," Severus laughs, clapping him on the shoulder as his lover just grumbles something about ungrateful dogs."

"Alright, we're there," Sirious says lightly.

"That's great, but are we going to do now?" Draco asks.

"We didn't think that far," Hermione sighs.

"We can apparate from here, can't we?" Sirious asks Severus.

"I don't want to risk it," Severus says. "We'll have to take the bus," he sighs begrudgingly. "Come on, let's go," he orders as the three Gryffindors pale noticably. "It's not that bad," he grumbles.

The group climbs out of the basement, all human, the two turning into animals at the top, as they sneak up out of the basement cautiously. They make to the edge of town, and stop, Severus holding out his wand.

They jump back as a purple double decker bus rolls to a stop infront of them. A pimply faced boy not much older then the teens steps out, introducing himself as Stan Shunpike, but Severus innterupts before he can yadder on.

As the bus takes off, the beds all jump backwards, and the group has to stabilize each other as they cling to the bed frames. They make a stop for a man to get off, and Amanda flies face first into the window with an audible 'smack', and an oomph. She peels herself off the window, and staggers backwards, landing on her butt in Draco's lap as the bus zooms away.

When they get off, Amanda, Hermione, Harry, and Draco having to peel themselves off the windows, they stand on the pavement, Severus rubbing his head. "I take it back," he groans. "I'm never taking it again."

"At least you didn't fly into a window twice, and get squished," Amanda grumbles, rubbing her cheek.

"Heh, sorry," Draco blushes, scratching the back of his neck.

Harry, looking around, "Where are we?"

"Amanda?" Sirious asks.

Amanda nods, and whispers the name into each of their ears, and they watch in amazement as a house grows between two homes, pushing them aside.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm home," Sirious sighs.

* * *

**AN:** Phew, what a cliff hanger. Hope your enjoying so far :P No mean reviews, and no flames, they'll be ignored by me.


	4. Dance Off's, and Grandma?

_"Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm home," Sirious sighs._

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with Order members," Severus says, walking up the pathway.

"Severus," someone calls.

They all turn, wands ready, but most of them put their wands down, Harry and Hermione pushing Amanda and Dracos' wands down.

Severus keeps his wand up, "Prove it."

Lupin smiles, "I walked in on you and Sirious having sex, and you glared at me, but Sirious grabbed my hand, and I joined the tryst. Now the three of us are in a relationship."

"It's him," Severus says, the teens blushing darkly as he puts his wand down. "Mandy, would you?"

Amanda walks to her ex-proffessor, and whispers in his ear. She walks away and he follows her up the path, smiling as he takes Sev's hand. The group stands quietly in the entrance way.

"Well, we should get the rooms ready."

"No. Can we sleep in the living room?" Harry asks.

"I don't see why not," Sirious agrees, his hand on Harry's head. "It'll save time, and space. Mandy, what time is the dance-off tomorrow?"

"Late afternoon, early evening. Why?"

"So we can get some stuff done before we have to go," Sev explains. "Come on, let's get some sleep while we can," he suggests, leading the way up the stairs.

* * *

Mandy walks out of the bathroom, a towel around her head, wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a white tank top under a purple off-shoulder loose shirt, and a pair of rather flashy sneakers. She walks into the parlor, everyone still sleeping, so she tip-toes down the stairs, careful not to make any noise around the portrait of Sirious' mother, having met her, compliments of the elf Kreature. She walks into the kitchen, and starts by lighting a fire in the grate. Singing away, she dances around the kitchen, making breakfast.

She stops mid step as she spots the other blonde in the doorway. "Good morning, Draco," she smiles.

"Morning, miss cheerful. What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," she grins, continuing her dancing.

"I don't recall Prof. Snape ever letting you dance around in potions," he teases.

"That's because I didn't," said man says, walking into the room, and sitting down at the table. "Coffee, please," he snaps.

"Not a morning person, sir?" Mandy asks, pouring the man a cup, and placing it in front of him.

"He never has been," Remus says, sitting beside him. "I'll have a cup of coffee as well, please," he smiles at her.

Amanda smiles, and skips happily back to the coffee pot, pours it, and skips back, not spilling a drop as she goes. "Here you go, sir," she beams, setting it down infront of him.

"Thank you, Amanda," the werewolf smiles. "So, Severus has told me some of what has been going on. I knew Dumbledore was underhanded, but to go so far as to use potions against Harry. It's just unbeleivable," he sighs. "I wish it wasn't true, but I know it is, in my heart."

Severus pats his back, "We're starting a family, a new life, all of us, together."

"Yepp," Sirious grins, walking in, followed by the last two teens, and kissing both of his lovers on the lips, sitting on the other side of Sev.

"OK, I get Harry, Sirious, and you," Remus says. "But why you three?" he asks.

"Voldemort's at my parents' home, and was making it a living Hell before the first week was over," Draco says. "Also, Harry and I've been friends this past year, and have been talking about getting away the whole time."

"My parents told me not to come back," Hermione says sadly.

"Amanda?" Remus asks the silent girl. "If I remember, you're family loves you tonnes."

"Their... dead," she says sadly, and stabs the counter with the knife. "Sorry, but I lost my appetite," she murmurs, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the knife embedded in the counter, and wiggling lightly.

"What happened?" Remus asks.

"Her family was killed in a house fire," Harry says, watching as Sirious trails her. "Some of our muggle friends have high connections, and were able to figure out exactly who did it. It was my cousin's gang."

"That lump, Dudley?" Remus asks.

"Yeah," Harry nods.

"Her cousin is also in the gang, and it looks like he willingly went with it," Draco says.

"She got another letter, though," Hermione says. "She was sobbing, but won't tell us what it said."

"Sirious read it," Sev says, his coffee gone, and in a better mood. "Her family was tied up, even gagged, and her brothers were unconscious and tied, when the fire was set. The group commited murder, and one of them is her own cousin."

"Not only were they cousins, but the entire group were her friends," Harry snarls.

Sirious comes back some time later, Amanda trailing him silently. Sirious sits beside Sev, and the girl claims Draco's lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Well, this is new," Draco chuckles, holding her.

"Very new," Hermione agrees, grinning. "Do you want some lunch?" she asks, having made lunch a few moments ago.

Amanda nods, not really up to talking at the moment. Hermione gives Draco a bit more lunch then everyone else, as Amanda will most likely nibble off his plate, not having much of an appetite in her mood.

After the lunch dishes are cleaned up, the group decides to head into Surrey, for the battle, using the evil bus they took last night.

Getting off the bus, Amanda grabs her cell phone from her back pocket, and types in a message, then sends it to Drey. Her phone beeps, and she flips it open, and then tucks it back into her pocket. "Come on, Drey just texted me the address," she says, leading the way, Blacky at her heels, with a spiked collar and chain leash.

She leads the group through town, and then knocks on the door of a large warehouse. The door is opened by a tall black man with dreadlocks under a hat, a lip ring, and numerous tattoo's on him. He smiles largely, and scoops Amanda into a tight hug against his chest, her feet quite far off the ground.

"Mandy, it's good to see you, kiddo." He holds her out at arms length, still off the ground, "How're you holding up, sweety?"

She shrugs, smiling, "Alright, I guess."

The man turns his attention to her companions, and he grins, scooping Harry into a hug as well. "Yo, Potter, how's it hanging, kid?"

"Great, Drey," he gasps, holding his ribs as he's set back down. "How about you?"

"The ladies say it's great, and a little to the right," he jokes, slapping his back good naturedly.

"Drey, this is Draco, Hermione, Severus, and Remus," Amanda introduces.

"Nice to meet you guys, miss Mione," he bows his head to her. "Nice pooch, where'd he come from?" he asks, patting Sirious' head.

"You know what animagi are, right? Well, he's one, but can't walk around freely as a man," she says.

"Wow, man, sorry to hear that," Drey says. "Come on in, and make yourselves at home," he suggests. "Mandy, you've gotta learn the routine, so let's get to it," he grins, dragging her away.

* * *

The dance crew is waiting in their positions, all dressed up in costumes, while Amanda's family is waiting, albeit anxiously, for the other crew, Drey with them, while Amanda is on the roof above them, in costume. She whistles as the other crew comes up, also in costume.

Drey walks up to them, "Should have started ten minutes ago, Jacob."

"Ran into a little trouble," the other man states. "Did your crew chicken out?" he sneers, looking behind Drey, and seeing only a few teens and a couple of old men, and a dog.

Drey grins, "Wouldn't you love that. No, my crew's waiting in the wings." He looks up at the sky, "And it looks like our routine will be even better, now."

The other man snorts, but rounds his crew up, and the music starts.

((**AN:** I based the dance battle off Step Up Revolution, the final dance scene, and Step Up 2 The Streets, final dance scene combined. I'm not going to describe it though.))

* * *

The crew celebrates back at the warehouse, and when drugs make an appearance, the family leaves. They take the evil Bus back home, and the men pull out some Butterbeer, which they all enjoy. All tired, they fall asleep in the parlour, sprawled across the floor on the chairs.

As usual, Amanda wakes up first, and has to stifle a laugh as she realizes the position she's in, and with who. She's tangled up with Draco, on her back, the boy on top of her, using her chest as a pillow. She tries puhing him off, but fails miserably, and he continues snoring lightly against her throat.

After some time, Harry wakes up, and starts laughing at them, which wakes everyone up, earning a glare of death from Severus. Draco sleeps through it all, and Remus takes pity on her, rolling them over so she's on top, and pries Draco's arms from around her.

As his arms drop, he wakes up, and rubs his eyes groggily, "What's with the noise so early?"

"You were using Mandy as a teddy," Sirious laughs, having taken a picture secretly.

Draco blushes, scrambling backwards as she's already off of him, "I'm so sorry, Mandy!"

"It's fine," she smiles, waving her hands. "Besides, you were really warm," she adds, blushing deeply.

Hermione smiles knowingly, but keeps her sister's secret to herself.

Amanda jumps to her feet, "Who wants breakfast?" Everyone replies in the positive, so she retreats, still blushing, down to the kitchen, tip-toeing silently past the portrait.

A few minutes later, everyone files in, and sits at the table, discussing what the plan is for the day. Cleaning, naturally.

"Hey, Sirious, have you figured out a way to get rid of that picture of your dear old mum?" Draco asks, sipping a coffee.

"No," he sighs. "We tried everything, short of blowing the house up, over the summer, to get rid of her. Nothing worked."

"We didn't try any muggle things," Hermione states.

The wizards look at her oddly, and Amanda, in the kitchen, peers around the corner, "There are ways to get rid of paint the muggle way. Like paint thinner," she suggests.

"We don't have muggle money, Mandy," Remus sighs.

Amanda walks around the corner, carrying a heavy plate full of food, and Severus uses a levitaion charm on it, placing it on the table. "Thank's, Sev. You boys may not have any muggle money, but I do. We were pretty rich, and all of the family accounts will go to me, being everyones gone," her voice drops the happy tone a bit.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks. "I mean, we won't be here that long, so it'll be kinda pointless."

"But you forget we're moving into another House of Black," Sirious says. "Mother had pictures of herself put up in all of them. If we can get her off of one... I say let's do it," he grins.

"You just want the pleasure of using something muggle to get rid of her, and seeing her expression if it works," Remus grins.

"That two," Sirious smirks. He looks back at Amanda, "So, when do you want to go shopping?"

"You're not going," Severus orders, glaring at Sirious. "Besides, she has a need to visit her dear aunt and uncle, and the bank, I imagine."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to visit the Polkiss'," she whines, her voice speaking volumes.

Severus drops his hand on her shoulder, "I know. That's why Remus will be going with you, as no one expects him. And no one will think it odd," he grins, a plan in his head.

* * *

Amanda and Remus walk back into the house, smiling widely, and walk, or skip in Mandy's case, down to the kitchen, and sit at the table happily.

"I take it your cousin is arrested?" Mione asks, seeing their smiles.

"And the rest of them," she smiles. Harry whoops with joy, and does a little jigg. "Also, I talked to the lawyers, and it turns out mom and dad came into their inheritance from my grandparents, while the Polkiss' didn't."

"That's why her parents were killed, though her brothers, it's still unclear," Remus says. "Due to their knowledge, and not turning the teens in, has made the Polkiss', Dursley's, and the rest of them, with serious criminal records on their heads."

"Also, my grandma called while we were in the station, and she told me she had no idea anything had happened. Now she knows, she wants to talk to me about something, and is coming to London tomorrow. She wants to meet all of you, and won't take no for an answer," Amanda says.

"Well, we can't leave yet, anyways," Severus says, tossing the _Prophet_ on the table. "Dumbledore's furious, and all of his supporters are helping him try to locate you, Harry. He's also looking for you kids. I'm not thinking it's very smart to go out for a little while."

"But, Sev, her grandma's coming to visit her," Sirious says. "They can't be prisoners in here, like I was."

"I'll be right back," Amanda says, and leaves the room. She walks down the street, and leans against a wall, her cell phone at her ear. "Hi, Drey. Yeah, I'm good. Listen, my gran's coming to town tomorrow, and wants to meet the gang. Yeah, people are looking for them, and me. Really? Thank you, so much, Drey," she smiles, and hangs up. She stares at the sky for a bit longer, then calls someone else. "Hi, grandma," she greets, smiling as the woman greets her warmly.

She hangs up after a long time of talking, and slips her phone into her back pocket, then returns to the house, the warm smile still in place. She walks into the kitchen, and sits next to Mione.

"Feeling better?" Draco asks, sitting across from the girls.

"Yeah," she nods. "Drey and I came up with a plan," she states, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

Amanda walks into the airport, Sirious at her side, the group following, all wearing disguises. She beams as she spots her grandmother, and races up, hugging her tightly.

The older woman smiles, and hugs the girl back, patting her head, "Hello, darling. How are you?"

"I'm good, grandma," she whispers, tears leaking from her eyes.

Sirious, being a dog, can hear everyone talking, so let's Amanda know they have to leave.

"Come on, grandma, let's get out of here, and talk somewhere else, kay?" she suggests.

"Alright, darling," the woman agrees, wiping her granddaughters cheeks. She takes her hand, and allows the girl to lead her out of the airport, her guards following them.

When they get into the waiting car, Amanda scoots to talk to the driver, "Please take us down town."

"Yes, ma'am," he nods.

"Are we going shopping, dear?" grandma asks.

"We have to get something happy, grandma," she smiles. "By the way, this is Blacky. He was William's dog."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blacky," the woman smiles, shaking the dogs paw, and getting her cheek licked. She giggles, "I haven't that much action in a while."

"Grandma!" Amanda blushes deeply.

"Oh, dear, you know what happens between men and women, don't you?" she asks.

"Of course, but I don't want to hear about your sex life, grandma," she whines.

The older woman chuckles, and pats her head, "One day, you'll treasure these moments, dear. Ah! Driver, please pull over." When the car is stopped at the curb, Amanda follows her grandma out of the car, and into a boutique. Grandma walks up to the teller, "I saw the dress in the window, and want my granddaugher to try it on."

The woman looks over at Amanda, and sneers, "I don't think either of you could afford the dress."

"Oh, dear, do you not realize who I am?" grandma asks cheerfully. "I'm royalty, and you'll do well to remember that. Now, get the dress, before I change my mind," she orders.

"You're terrifying, grandma," Amanda giggles, taking her hand as the woman skuttles across the floor to the window.

"I know. Now, try it on, and see if it fits," she orders.

"Yes, ma'am," she grins, and follows the sales woman into a changing room.

When she comes out, she's wearing a white ball gown, the bodice cut with a butterfly shape, with silver designs on it. At her waist, the bodice ends, and the skirt is topped with feather-like fabric, and underneath it, is a full bell skirt, that poofs out.

"Are you trying to get me married off, gandma?" she teases.

"Darling, do you like it?"

"I love it. Are you going to answer my question?"

"We'll take it. Now, darling, the reason I'm taking you shopping, is because there is a ball at the end of the week. Someone has been just dying to meet you since he found out about you."

"Grandma," she says softly, and hugs the woman tightly. "All you have to do is ask, silly," she grins, agreeing.

Back in the car, the driver, grumbling, stowes the gown as they slide into the back seat. They are driven next to the bank, where several more guards are waiting, and they open the door, escorting the trio into an office.

"Now, dear, I wanted to tell you before the ball, but I have disowned the Polkiss', for their embarassing behaviour. You are now my sole heir, and will receive all of my property's, accounts, and heirlooms."

Amanda feels as if she's swallowed her tongue, and it takes a few minutes to figure out how to speak again. "Your heir? Grandma, why are you doing this now?"

"Darling, I am sick. Very sick."

They can't continue the conversation, as they have to sign documents. Amanda numbly follows the woman out and back into the car.

"Where to, ladies?"

"Grimmauld, please," Amanda murmurs, so grandma repeats it.

When they get their, Amanda has already whispered the address into grandma's ear, so the older woman can see it. Her family walks down the side walk, one of them touches her shoulder.

"Mandy, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Can you help us get everything inside?"

"Yeah, sure, sweet heart," Remus says.

They go inside, the driver having left when the car was empty. "Gran, be quiet, we don't want to wake her up," Amanda whispers.

They sit in the kitchen, the fire lighting their faces cheerfully, as the group starts changing back into themselves infront of gran's eyes.

"Polyjuice, right?" the woman asks, amazed.

"Yeah. You know Sirious Black, right?"

"We've had this conversation, Mandy. I think the poor man is innocent of those crimes."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence," Sirious says, and pats Amanda's head. "It's an honour to meet you, ma'am."

"You as well," she nods.

* * *

**AN:** I know I'm kinda prolonging their stay in London a bit long, but I don't to rush things much, seeing as they do have some plans. Also, Grandma is dying, which is kinda why I didn't give her a name. I will write about the ball, or I probably wouldn't have mentioned it.  
As usual, no flames, and no mean comments, they'll be ignored.


	5. Forks

_"Yeah. You know Sirious Black, right?"_

_"We've had this conversation, Mandy. I think the poor man is innocent of those crimes."_

_"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence," Sirious says, and pats Amanda's head. "It's an honour to meet you, ma'am."_

_"You as well," Grandma smiles._

* * *

Amanda and Hermione walk out of the bedroom in Gran's home, dressed to the nines in their gowns, their hair and make-up done up gorgeously, with expensive jewlelery sets adorning their necks and wrists.

Hermione is wearing a white ball gown with pale silver lining the edges of the bodice, with a heart shaped neck line. The skirt is a full bell with numerous layers of coloured lace, each layer adorned with different sequined designs. Her hair is smoothed, and the top half is pulled into a bun, while the bottom half has been artfully arranged to lay on her shoulders, framing her face. Her make-up is a pink with golden sparkles dusted over her lids, her lashes brought out to be plumped with a shiny coating of black, and lined with a shimmery black liner, while her cheeks are covered in blush, and her lips stand out with a light sparkly pink gloss.

Amanda is wearing the white gown her grandma bought her a few days previously, her hair done in much the same style as Mione's, though the bottom half is curled. Her make-up matches Mione's as well, though with silver sparkles on her lids, and a slightly more red shade of gloss on her lips.

The girl's are wearing matching jewelery, of simple diamond earrings, though Amanda is wearing her signature heart earrings, the diamonds in her second holes. Their necklaces are simple diamond chokers on their necks, with a single diaomnd embedded in the centre. Their bracelets are diamond as well, made of long chains, and wrapping their wrists numerous times, adorned with a golden heart shaped clasp.

The girls are greeted by their family, the boys wearing matching black tuxedo's with navy blue silk tie's, and matching kerchief's in their breast pockets. Sirious, as Blacky again, has had his coat brushed out to a shining fluffyness, and his collar is brand new.

A uniformed butler greets them, "Ladies, gentleman, the duchess would like to see you in her private rooms. If you will follow me?"

They agree, and are lead to gran's rooms, where she is just standing up, looking fabulous in her silver gown and scarf, with matching jewelery. She smiles at the group, "You all look incredible. Girl's, I have another gift for you," she beckons them after her.

Gran opens the jewelery chest top, and beckons the girls over, and attaches matching necklaces around their necks, complimenting the jewelery they are already wearing. The necklaces are simple silver chains, adorned with a single heart shaped diamond, embedded in golden wiring, and surrounded with little pink diamonds.

"My grandmother gave my sister and I these on our sixteenth birthday. You two may not be blood, but you are sisters. And I won't be around long enough to give them to you on your sixteenth birthday's. Amanda, save your tears child, for I am not dying tonight. Sirious, come here."

He goes to her, and she unlatches his collar, then attaches a new one to his neck, adorned with diamonds. He look's up at her, and she can see the emotion in his eyes.

"My sister got this for herself when she was in Hogwarts, being she was a black dog as well as you. It will turn into a choker when you are human. Now, you four, don't think I've forgotten you," she smiles at the four tuxedoed men. "These are rings I found in Diagon Alley once upon a time. They have powerful protection charms on them, that defend against the blackest magic. Except perhaps death," she admits.

"What about Sirious and the girls?" Draco asks, worried for them.

"Thank you, Draco, for reminding me," she smiles. "Girls, Sirious, please," she motions at their hands, so they hold up their hands, and Sirious transforms, offering his own hand.

The family is given simple golden rings with little blue diamonds embedded in the top, and a carving around the ring itsself, the girls recognizing the rune for ultimate protection.

"The rest of my gifts will come during the ball," she smiles lightly. "Now, let's go and enjoy the party," she laughs, and takes Sev and Remus by the arms, the girls taking the other two, Blacky at Harry's side.

* * *

"I can't beleive my father is here," Draco hisses, dancing with Amanda, and feeling the glare on his back.

"Isn't he a purist?" Amanda asks, allowing her long time crush to pull her closer.

"Yes. That's why I'm surprised to see him here," Draco murmurs, holding her close, and smirking at his fathers furious expression. "I hope you don't mind helping me piss him off."

"It's not a problem," she laughs. "Also, being in the eye of everyone, he can't do anything to you, without being seen."

"Didn't think of that," he admits. "That's smart," he compliments.

"I think we should all be happy though, because the Order isn't here."

"Just the Ministry," Draco agrees, guessing she was echoing Sirious. "But it's kinda risky, isn't it? I mean, with everyone from the Ministry here, and thinking you three are insane, while knowing what Remus is, and that Sev and I are run aways."

"It is risky, yes, but we came in and were introduced with Gran, as her family, so we're virtually protected," she smiles, slightly wiggling her ring finger.

Draco grins, and hugs her closer, then spins her out, and brings her back, holding her closer then before.

"Excuse me, but may we cut in?" Draco's father asks, his mother in towe.

"I suppose so," Draco agrees reluctantly, and dances with his mother, while his father twirls Amanda away from him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, little girl, but you had better hope I don't catch you alone," Lucious warns.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm here for my grandmother, that's all," she says lightly, smiling as she's twirled lightly. "If anyone's playing at something, I'd wager it were you, seeing as you aren't exactly fond of muggles."

"Ah, so you do remember the conversation between my son and myself in his second year. I'd hoped you'd forgotten," he purrs.

"I have a good memory, Mr. Malfoy," she smiles.

"Excuse me, sir, but can we get a picture of the pair of you?" a man asks, holding a camera.

"I don't see why not," Lucious smiles tightly. He releases one side of Amanda, and pulls her slightly infront of him, and gives his signature 'better-then-you' smirk. He holds the pose while the numerous camera's flash in their direction.

"Too think, the famous Mr. Malfoy, getting pictures with a muggle, by muggles," Amanda chuckles as they resume dancing.

"Just because you are highly esteemed in the muggle world, does not aid you in the wizarding world, in the slightest."

"I'm aware," she sighs. She looks up with a smile, "But right now, your in muggle territory, meaning your blood status means nothing. So let's call a truce, and be civil," she offers.

"Dad can't be civil to muggle's," Draco states, and pulls her from his father. "I'll be enjoying the party with my friend. Have a nice night, father," he says, and spins them away.

"Oh, you have guts, Draco!" Amanda cheers, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Do you think we should have gotten a hold of the American Ministry, before leaving?" Remus asks, walking down the steps from the jet that just landed.

"Something tells me they know we're here," Amanda laughs, having spotted the oddly dressed wizards, holding their names on placards.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Severus grumbles, cranky from being woken up far too early.

Amanda skips happily up to the man holding her name, and grins, "Hi! How are you this morning?"

"Fine," he answers, returning her smile. "How was the flight, miss Alberona?"

"To long," she sighs. "It was boring, and the kid behind me kept kicking my seat," she whines.

"Sorry to hear that. Come along, and we can get everything sorted out at the Ministry," he says as the group is now there.

"What about our belongings?" Draco asks, stifling a yawn.

"It'll be collected, and brought to the Ministry. Come along," he orders.

* * *

"I'm really happy you can walk around as a man, Sirious," Harry says, walking next to the man.

"I am too," he grins.

"I'll miss having my dog, though," Amanda says, walking ahead of them, her arms above her head.

"Can we just get some breakfast? I'm starved," Draco whines.

"Well, there are some pretty good cafe's in this city, from what I remember," Amanda offers.

Harrys sighs, able to hear the pain in her voice, and can tell she's not as excited or friendly as normal. He smiles, and wraps his arm around her waist, "Where do you suggest, sis?"

"Well, there is this one place, that served there coffee so strong I-"

"We'll go there," Sev innterupts, making them all laugh.

"Keep your pants on," Sirious laughs.

"He'll be better when he has some coffee in him. You know that," Remus grins.

"I'm just happy to be out of England," Hermione says, holding Amanda's hand. "It's so nice to be able to breath this fresh air. Don't you think?"

"It is nice," Amanda agrees, smiling.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black! Wait a moment, please!" The group stops and turns, waiting for the young wizard to catch up to them. "Hi, sorry, but I'm from the press, and would like an interview with you, if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Black," he smiles.

"Well, I suppose, but the kids are pretty hungry. Come on, show us the best place for breakfast, and I'll answer your questions," he smiles.

"Harry, it's Skeeter," Hermione says, and the trio come to a halt, the others stopping as well as the extravagent blonde haired woman struts up to them.

"Hello, Harry, darling," she smiles. "Miss know it all," she sneers at Hermione.

"Mione, do beetles taste good?" Sirious asks, smirking at her.

Skeeter just frowns at him, and before anything can be said, music breaks out. Amanda perks up, and runs to the music, stopping at the edge as she watches as a crew mobs the street.

"Join them, Mandy," Harry suggests, knowing she'll cheer up slightly.

The girl grins, and runs out, starting to dance, following the steps, in near-perfect synchronization with the crew, just a beat off.

When the crew makes its escape, Amanda skips cheerfully back to the group, and they can see she is happier, if only by a bit. She links arms with the boys, Harry linking with Mione, and the teens lead the way down the side walk, smiling, the mood lifted.

In the cafe, they order breakfast, and Sev snaps at the waitress, earning a slap on the back of his head from Sirous. The man questions Sirious, while Skeeter grills Amanda first, never having seen a dance quite so extravagent, or someone match it without practice.

Afterwards, the two question the whole group, all of them knowing Sirious' interview won't be in the _Prophet_.

"Hey, Harry, do you want to tell the world what Dumbledore did?" Draco asks, leaning across Amanda to grab the honey for his tea, and getting their picture taken.

"I think it would be a brilliant idea," Harry grins. Both interviewers light up, and sit forward, their quills suspended in anticipation for the biggest story, ever.

* * *

The group is in the SUV that brought them to the Ministry, being driven to Forks, another SUV following, holding their luggage, while the girls have their cat's on their laps, enjoying the reletive silence of the drive.

Amanda had fallen asleep sitting up, but she's shaken awake, laying sprawled across Harry, and Draco, her head in Mione's lap. She sits up, and rubs her eyes, murmuring, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Mione smiles. "We're in Forks, and wanted to know if you wanted to stop at your uncle's first?"

Amanda perks up, and nods, then gives the address to the driver, and he drives through town. He rolls to an easy stop outside of the two story house, a police cruiser in the front. Grinning, Amanda barrels out of the car, and races to the door, and knocks.

Charlie Swan opens the door, and before he can register, a blonde girl is tackling him in a hug. He holds her lower back, and steady's himself against the door frame.

"I've missed you, uncle Charlie," she whispers against his neck.

Knowing who she is now, he hugs her tightly, "I've missed you as well, sweety." He sets her down on the porch, and looks at her, "You've grown so much. You're hairs so short," he chuckles.

Amanda grins, and hugs him again, this time keepng her feet on the porch, and burying her head against his chest. Charlie pets her back, smiling as he hugs her.

"Hey, dad, what's going on?"

Amanda perks up, and pulls away, smiling at her cousin, "Isa!" She beams and tackles the teen in a tight hug, the both of them tumbling to the floor.

"Mandy, try not to kill your cousin," Sirious laughs, the first to walk up the stairs. "Hi, I'm Sirious Black," he offers his hand to Charlie, who's in uniform.

"Charlie Swan," he nods, shaking hands with the innocent man. "Welcome to Forks."

"Thank you," Sirious grins. "This is Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, my friends," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you both," Charlie smiles, shaking their hands. He looks at the three teens, and Sirious starts introducing them, but Draco cuts him off.

"We can introduce ourselves, Sirious. I'm Draco Malfoy," he offers his hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he smiles.

"I'm Hermione Granger, but you can call me Mione," she says, shaking the mans hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Charlie smiles, the cousins back on their feet, and standing beside him. "This is -"

"Dad, I can introduce myself," she whines. "I'm Bella."

Sirious blanches, "Mandy, what is it you called her before?"

"Isa. I've never liked the name Bella," she says.

"Then I'll be calling you Isa as well," Sirious says, and everyone in the family agrees silently to call her that.

"Why won't you call me Bella? It's my name, after all," she whines.

"Stop whining, it's unbecoming," Amanda sighs. "They have their own reasons for not liking the name Bella, so just leave it, Isa," she advises.

"But -"

"Don't you have school?" Charlie innterupts. Isa blushes, and races to her truck, waving goodbye as she hops in, and then drives away. "Sorry about that. I'd offer you a coffee, but I myself have to get to work."

"That's fine, we need to get everything sorted out at the manor, anyways," Sirious smiles. "We just wanted to meet you, and let Mandy say hi, before it got too late."

"Well that was nice. Where abouts are you moving to?" Charlie asks.

"The Black Manor, out by..." Remus gives the address.

Charlie nods, "Well, you're pretty close to the reservation. Billy still lives out there, in the same old place, if you want to say hi, Manda. I think Jake's your age now," he smiles, elbowing her lightly.

"Uncle," she whines playfully. Then she grins, "That sounds like fun. Does he still have the same number?"

"Yepp. I'll call him from the station, let him know you're out there, and I'm sure he'll rope some of the boys to help you guys move in."

"Thanks, Charlie," Severus says. "That would be appreciated."

"I'm off. Have fun, and don't get lost," he teases, ruffling his neices hair.

The group gets to the manor easily enough, and a few vehicles are already there, the Quilette natives waiting for them. Amanda recognizes a teen, and tackles him in a hug, the teen with just enough time to prepare for the blow, and steady's them.

"It's good to see you, Amanda," Jacob says, hugging her tightly, then setting her down. "You're so tiny!"

"I'm not that small. You're just a giant, Jacob Black!" she yells dramatically. She spots Billy, and hugs him. "I missed you, Billy."

"You too, sweet heart," he says, rubbing her back. "Hello, I'm Billy Black. Welcome to Forks," he smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin. This is Severus Snape, and... Sirious, you alright?"

Sirious is pale, and staring incredulously at Billy. "I don't beleive it. It's been so long, Billy."

Billy accepts the hug, and pats his back. When they've pulled away, Billy wipes his cheeks lightly, "It's been to long, Sirious. Welcome back."

"I'm curious," Jacob says to Mandy, leaning on her shoulder.

"They're Black's, silly," she grins up at him.

"Sorry guys, but I did come here when I was a kid, remember me telling you that? Well, Billy and I were friends back then. The two of us got in so much trouble together," he grins.

"So you weren't just a trouble maker in school, then?" Remus asks, amused, while Sev just scoffs, and says something to quietly.

"Now we've had this reunion, let me introduce you to some people from the reservation. These are the Clearwaters, and the Ataera's. Those three boys are Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameran. And that's Sam's fiance, Emily Young. They've agreed to help you guys move in," Billy smiles.

"Nice to meet you all. This is Draco," Sirious says, his hand over the blondes mouth, "Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. I've formally adopted the kids," he grins, then yelps as Draco bites his palm, and he hops around shaking his hand, glaring at the kid.

Amanda laughs, while Mione steps forward, "It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for helping us move in."

"It's not a problem," Sam says, looking oddly at Remus.

Remus smiles tightly, not liking the fact he's being scrutinized, and Amanda notices. She slips away from Jacob, making him fall slightly before he catches himself, and grabs Remus' hand. "I call the big room!" she yells, towing the man behind her.

The teens grin, and race after her, Harry grabbing Sirious, and Draco grabbing Severus, much to the potions masters chagrin.

* * *

In late afternoon, the Quilette's leave, and the family is laying in the living room, Amanda the only one still bouncing around, doing things. Sirious grabs her wrist and pulls her down as she passes, and holds her still. "We have some things to discuss. Remus."

"Tonight's the full moon," Remus sighs, scratching his head. "I've been taking the potion, so I won't be a danger, but we don't have a cellar, or anything I can lock myslef up in."

"If you'll be docile, can't you just stay in the house?" Draco asks.

"You did it when you were our teacher, and just stayed in your office," Harry agrees.

"It's not that simple," Remus shakes his head. "The potion doesn't always work the best, and I can feel like this one is going to be different."

"You know I'll help you," Sirious grins. "Besides, we can map out the area as well."

"That's what I'm worried about. Last time, I just about killed you," Remus growls at himself.

"I can help," Amanda offers. "I am an animagus, after all," she adds.

"You know, that might be a good idea," Sirious agrees, his chin on the top of her head as he holds her. "She gave me a run for my money, when we were rough housing."

"But what if I almost kill one of you?" Remus demands.

"Remus, last time, you just about got me, because I was weak, and starving," Sirious says. "And I was trying to get your attention off the kids, if you'll remember," he adds.

"I haven't forgotten," Remus sighs.

"I think it's settled, then," Severus states. "Sirious, Amanda, you'll be with Remus, in your animagi forms, tonight. You three will be inside with me, and will not go outside until the sun has risen, understand?" Sev demands.

"Got it," Mione says, the other two nodding.

"Good. You three, get some sleep," Sev orders.

* * *

**AN:** Ohhh, what's going to happen? Ha, I bet you can guess ;P. Anywho, they are in Forks, and we have met the most of the main characters. Like the whiny Bella? She's always so whiny in my mind when I read the book's :)  
Leave me a review if you liked it, I'd rather not have flames or mean comments, cuz they'll be ignored, by me.


	6. The Cullens

_"I think it's settled, then," Severus states. "Sirious, Amanda, you'll be with Remus, in your animagi forms, tonight. You three will be inside with me, and will not go outside until the sun has risen, understand?" Sev demands._

_"Got it," Mione says, the other two nodding._

_"Good. You three, get some sleep," Sev orders._

* * *

Amanda walks down the stairs wearing a black tank top and a pair of soft grey sweat pants, and barefooted, while her hair is hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Good, you're here, Mandy," Sirious smiles. "You ready for a fun night?"

"Course," she smiles, and follows him out of the house, her hands in her pockets. She shivers lightly as Remus joins them outside, and the three walk into the forest, Amanda changing, so she can sniff out anything. She nods, changing back, "We're all good. No human for miles, that I can smell."

"Alright. Now, we wait," Sirious says, and leans back against a tree. He watches Remus with concern, while Remus paces, getting slightly twitchy.

Remus tosses his head back, and screams in pain, while Sirious grabs Amanda, and they watch as he transforms into a werewolf. He wraps his arms around his belly, and whimpers lightly, so the two take their cue, and change.

Amanda nuzzles the other wolf's side, and he looks at her, semeing to know what she's asking, and he nods, and pats her head, smiling wolfishly. After a few minutes, they freeze, something catching their attention, and they stand at attention, Remus between the two. Sirious growls threateningly, ready to defend his friend and daughter.

Three giant wolves, roughly the size of bears, jump out of the shadows, growling. Sirious barks and Remus and Amanda turn and race off, Sirious quickly following them. The trio of giants chase them quickly, but the smaller ones have the advantage of hieght, and take the path with the most brambles and foliage.

Their escape, how ever, is cut short when they come to a cliff. They stand with Remus in the centre, slightly behind them, and growl as the trio thunder towards them, skidding to a stop infront of them, and growling threateningly.

Amanda pants, terrified of them, as the trio stare the family down, towering above them. Remus obviously takes a great dislike to them, and shoots at them, but halts, mid stride, and turns his attention to the side. He streaks off that way, and with a growl, the pair chase him, the trio following them.

Sirious charges ahead, and grabs Remus by his throat, pulling him down, and stands over him, growling, his jaws around his throat. Remus swipes at him, making him jump backwards, and Amanda takes his place, grabbing his arm, but he comes around with his other claw, and gauges her side, and the werewolf takes off again.

Shaking themselves, the duo chase their friend, the trio trailing them, curious at their actions. Sirious shoots ahead, and grabs Remus' leg, making him fall forward, and he turns on Sirious, but stops midattack, looking backwards.

Amanda is in her human form, standing with the wind at her back, blowing her human smell, and the scent of the blood on her side, down to the werewolf. The trio of giant wolves thunder up behind her, and she spins to face them, her wand in her hand, and at the ready.

The black one stumbles slightly, but jumps over her head, the other two running right past her, and pinning Remus, each one ready to tear him apart.

"_IMMOBULUS_!" Amanda screams, and the pack freezes, their jaw still around Remus, but frozen.

"Nice one, Mandy. Come on, let's get them off," he advises.

"What ever you say," she pants lightly, and staggers to them, her hand on her side.

Sirious spots the action, and spins to face her, gripping her shoulder and a hip. He lifts her shirt lightly, and hisses in a breath, "Ouch. I'll heal you right up," he says gently, pulling his wand from his pocket. He taps he area between the gauges, and says the spell, and watches as her flesh knits back together. When the spell is done, her side is relatively healed, but the gauges are still open wounds. He mutters another spell, and bandages wrap tightly around her torso, unnoticeable under her shirt.

Amanda sets her own wand to her shirt, and says the spell, and her shirt is cleaned instantly of blood, but is still ripped badly. She uses the same spell on her bottoms, and leaves them clear of blood. After she's pulled her shirt back down, the two animagi set to work freeing the now calm Remus, who, from his expression, is feeling pretty bad, for having hurt his daughter figure.

"So, what do we do with the wolves?" Sirious asks, not worried about their safety from Remus, seeing as he's also immobile.

"No idea," Amanda sighs, rubbing her brow. "If we could talk to them, maybe they wouldn't try attacking Remus anymore," she offers.

Sirious nods, "True. But how do we go about talking to wolves we can't even understand?" he asks, his arms crossed, and his brow raised in question.

Amanda sighs, crossing her own arms, and winces, so drops her arms, "No idea."

"If only we could transfigure something into a wolf cmmunicator, thing," Sirious sighs.

"That's it. Transfiguration. Sirious, you're a genious!" she beams at him.

"Well, I try," he shrugs. "Now explain it to me," he requests.

"You saw what I could do in Transfiguration, right? Well, it's simple really," she smiles. "I can transfigure them into humans, and them transfigure them... back? What?"

The three wolves have transformed into humans. Three of the men who helped the family move into the house earlier, are very naked.

Amanda shreaks, and spins to look at a tree, blushing wildly, while Sirious merely laughs, and pats her head. "So, you're werewolves. But you can change at will. How?"

"We can change, because of our blood," Sam Uley explains calmly, still immobile.

Amanda cocks her head to the side, "The old legends are true, then?"

"How do you know about them?" Paul snaps angrily.

"I visited uncle Charlie during the summer, and we were over at Billy's once. I overheard Billy telling Jake not to say anything about the old legends," she admits.

"He didn't," Paul snarls angrily.

"No, because I didn't ask," she sighs. "I got a book, and looked up the old Quilette legends, and it mentioned wolves and spirits, and the Cold Ones."

"Don't tell me you researched all of that at school," Sirious begs. He slaps his brow with a sigh, "You're more like Remus then me. Oh, the humanity!" he yells dramatically to the sky.

"Sirious."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss Voldemort."

Sirious grabs her shoulders, and turns her to face him, "Have you heard what that bastard looks like? Would you kiss him?"

She smirks, and pats his brow, "Not in a million years, Sirious."

Sirious looks at the three shape shifters, "So, are you going to attack us?"

"No."

"Say it," Sirious orders. "All of it."

"We won't attack you three," Sam says reluctantly.

"Release them," Sirious sighs.

Amanda nods, and flicks her wand, releasing the three to move around again, and covers her eyes. "Let me know when they're all wolves, would you?" she requests.

Sirious squeezes her shoulder, "They're wolves. And after you've released Remus, change as well," he suggests.

Amanda nods, and releases the werewolf, quickly changing, and turns to face the men. Remus walks to her, and sniffs her side, looking sad as he nudges her. The girl nudges him back, and barks lightly, her head cocked to the side.

* * *

Amanda stretches, her arms above her head as she walks into thier home, Sirious following with Remus in his arms, the man fast asleep and wrapped in Sirious' jacket. Severus rushes down the steps, and wraps his arms around the two men.

"Morning, Severus," Sirious chuckles.

"I was so worried about you two," Severus murmurs, then pushes off his lovers. "Thank you, Mandy," he smiles, patting her shoulder.

"Not a problem," she grins. "It was fun, and we met some new friends," she adds brightly.

"How can you be so cheerful, when we have to go to muggle school?" Draco demands, walking down the steps in his green silk pj's.

"School doesn't start until 8 am," Harry grumbles, walking down after him, his pj bottoms slung low on his hips. "Morning, Mandy," he greets, patting her head as he passes her.

"Morning guys," she smiles. "Where's Mione?" she asks, starting to walk up the steps.

"Still sleeping, I'm guessing," Harry yawns.

Amanda nods, and skips up the steps, and into her room, then the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She peels off her shirt, and unwinds the bandages, hissing as they pull at her still open wounds. She grabs a bottle of anti-septic, and pours it over her side, biting down on a folded towel to stifle her noises.

When she can see again, she grabs a sterile needle from her sewing kit, and feeds some thread through it's eye. Taking a deep breath, the towel still in her mouth, she pushes the needle through her wound.

In the shower, she winces, and looks at her side, and just about screams. The stitching is evaporating before her eyes. She covers her mouth, and quickly jumps out of the shower, hissing as the wounds open up to what they had been when she first got gouged. She swallows, and grabs her wand, waving it over her side, and bandages wrap around her torso tightly, with a thick padding over the wound itsself to absorb everything.

Obviously finished her shower, she casts a quick spell to get rid of the blood already running down her side, cleaning it up, and wraps her towel around herself, just as the door opens, emitting a still sleep mussed Draco.

Draco smirks cockily at her, "Well, this is a surprise. Come on, Mandy, go get dressed, before I decide to give you some... hands on lessons," he purrs seductively.

Amanda nods, and races out of the bathroom, and into her room, locking the door behind her, and sinking against the wood. She shakes her head, and straightens up, then walks to her closet, filled with her clothes.

* * *

When the girl walks down the stairs, she's wearing an olive green sweater over a white tank top, skin tight light blue jeans, and a pair of knee high black leather boots, and her strawberry blonde locks are tied in a half pony on the side over her ear, adorned with her customary strawberry clip, and her heart hoops and a pair of small diamond studs are in her ears. She sits at the kitchen table, and pulls a full bowl of cereal to her, and picks up the spoon, and eats her breakfast.

After some time of silence, Amanda is greeted tiredly by the other three teens, all showered and dressed, and their hair combed nicely, except of course Harry's, as his hair seems to be allergic to a being tamed. They all look pretty good in jeans and sweaters.

As Severus is the only one currently awake of the adults, he drives the kids to school, in the black SUV the American Ministry left them until they get their own vehicle. The teens race out of the car after it's come to a stop, and race into the office building, trying not to get wet, after a quick bye to Sev.

When they get their schedules, they examine theirs, and their siblings', discovering they have most classes together. First class is Physical Education, so they dash through the rain, and arrive late for their first class, soaked to the bone, and pretty well shivering.

* * *

"We should have worn something much warmer," Draco growls.

"It's raining, what did you expect, dim wit?" Harry snaps, the teens at a table in the cafeteria during lunch, shivering as their clothes are soaked.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie," a tall boy with black hair greets. "You must be Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Amanda Black, right?"

"Yeah, that'll be us," Hermione nods politely, the four of them still shivering.

"Hey, if you need some warm clothes, we have a drier in the student lounge, and some extra gym clothes, for both guys and girls," a pale blonde boy with carefull spikes offers, draping his arm around Amanda's shoulders.

Amanda smiles, and pinches his hand, "That sounds really nice," she says as though she didn't cause a bigger guy quite some pain.

"Mike, hitting on my girl, again?" Eric asks, grinning as Mike shakes his hand free of pain.

"Amanda!" Isa shouts, rushing to them, and hugigng her cousin. "It's great to see you so soon," the girl says, somewhat brightly, sitting beside her cousin. "How are you settling into the new place?" she asks conversationally.

"We settled in pretty good," Amanda smiles, trying to hide her wince as someone brushes her side.

"Hey, come on, let's not stifle the new kids," a very large teen with curly black hair, and amber eyes says, his family coming over, all with pale skin, and amber eyes.

The four meet each others' eyes, and Amanda is the first to greet them happily. She jumps up, smiling, "Hi, I'm Amanda. This is my sister Hermione, and my brothers Harry, and Draco," she introduces.

"We're the Cullens," a small girl with a pixie like look grins, extending her hand.

* * *

**AN:** Cliff hanger... We finally meet the Cullens...

Sorry it's a pretty short chappy, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.

As always, no haters, or flames, they'll be ignored, or used to fuel my fire ;P.


End file.
